Twists and Turns
by Malika DaughterOfWisdom
Summary: What happens when a 19 year old teen hottie Percy Jackson falls for a normal 18 year old citizen Annabeth Chase, who has secrets she has never told anyone and doesn't even like But will that change? What will happen to them when Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a famous artist and Percy's ex-girlfriend, tries to get Percy back? Read to find out. All human and *Ahem* I DON'T OWN PJO!
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth Love story

Twists and turns

What happens when a 19 year old teen hottie Percy Jackson falls for a normal 18 year old citizen Annabeth Chase, who has secrets she has never told anyone and doesn't even like him. But will that change soon? Percy Jackson also might have some secrets as well. What will happen to their relationship when Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a famous artist and Percy's ex-girlfriend, tries to get back Percy? Read to find out. No demigods or stupid gods, *Thunder* SHUT UP ZEUS! *THUNDER* Forget it…

A/N: The characters are a bit OOC, I have nothing against Rachel Elizabeth Dare, just needed someone to be Percy's ex-girlfriend.

**Rachel:** Yeah, you don't. Or I will throw a blue plastic hair brush in your eye.

**Me:** A hair brush?

**Percy:** Is it the same one you threw into Kronos's eye?

**Rachel:** Yup.

**Annabeth:** Still can't believe you hit the titan lord in the eye with a hair brush.

**Rachel:** It was all I had, but thinking about it, it is funny. LOL :D

**Me:** I know, now, *coughs* I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS or HEROES OF OLYMPUS. I am a girl, so I am not Rick Riordan. Until Rick Riordan goes insane and says he's a half Cambodian and half Australian girl, I don't own the characters, just the idea.

Annabeth Chase POV

"There you go sir, come again." I said to a customer who just bought a book at my book store called "BOOKS 'R' US".

"Thanks, bye."

Beep beep, beep beep. My watches alarm went off signaling the time to close the store at 5 PM.

I turned off the lights and locked the door of my corner book store. I walked a few blocks to my apartment. I got to the elevator and rode up to the 8th floor and unlocked my door.

My apartment isn't big and fancy, just room for a kitchen, living room, dining room, my room, a guest room and a bathroom. My apartment also has a bonus: A balcony, not a big one, it's small but cool.

I still don't know what to do with the guest room, maybe make it a study or something?

Then my phone started playing the song "Heart attack" By: Demi Lovato, Thalia Grace, my best friend, chose that song for her ring tone because she says she like the song beat.

"Hey, Thals."

"Hi, Annabeth. Can you come over at my place?"

"Sure, be there in a sec."

Thalia lives in an apartment across the street on the same floor so we live right across each other.

~ Don't ~ mind ~ me, ~ I'm ~ just ~ an ~ awesome ~ line ~ break ~

I knocked on her door, "Come in."

"Hey, Thalia. What do you want to talk about?" I asked her walking to the living room.

"Hey, Annabeth. I just wanted you to come and watch something with me and Juniper." Juniper Bush is my other best friend.

"Wait, Juniper's here?" I said scanning the apartment.

"Hi, Annie, I'm here." Juniper said from the kitchen.

"Juniper!" I ran and gave her a hug, "I thought you were in California!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't like to work at that Starbucks, their so mean! So I'm working at a diner here called 'Worth waiting for' **(A/N: Made this up. I never went to New York.)**"

"Awesome, now we can see each other." I said giving her another hug. "Any way, Thalia, what did you want me to watch?" I asked Thalia, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Well, I wanted us and Juniper agreed, to watch the Percy Jackson concert."

When I heard that I just said, "No. I told you I don't like that guy, he only cares about himself."

"But you like his songs right?" Thalia and Juniper said in sync.

I had to admit, he sang well; just I don't like how he only thinks about himself. "Well, I do like his songs but…."

Thalia cut me off by pulling me to sit down on the couch, turning on the TV to watch the concert and said, "Okay let's watch then!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Again, just a line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Percy Jackson POV

I was getting on stage to my concert at San Francisco, after my best friends, Nico DiAngelo and Grover Underwood, introduced me.

"Everybody, say Hello to PERCY JACKSON!" Nico was saying.

"And his new album PAYPHONE!" Grover yelled into the microphone.

I went out onstage and the crowd went WILD!

"HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled, "For my first song Payphone!"

**I'm at a payphone, trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two…..**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ AnOtHeR aWeSoMe LiNe BrEak ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

I kept singing all my songs and the fans were screaming my name.

A girl just asked me to marry her when I was singing, it was weird.

After I finished my last song I said goodbye to San Francisco. I got off the stage, "I need water!" I yelled to my crew.

Demeter **(A/N: I am so sorry if I get any names wrong.) **came with a bottle of water, "Here you go, sir." I drank it.

"Sir, we are going to have a concert at New York and stay there for summer." Apollo, my business manager, said.

I smiled; my mother and step-father lived in New York. "Sure."

"We're leaving in one week." said Luke Castellan, my other business manager.

"Okay." I walked away to my hotel room.

(Meanwhile)Annabeth POV

I was watching Thalia swoon over Nico di Angelo, I think she has a crush. I was going to say that until Juniper did the same to Grover Underwood.

I sighed mentally; they both have crushes on the best friends of a person I hate.

Well, I am not good at cliff hangers. Please review and Percy will give you a kiss-

**Percy: **Hey! Anybody ask me!?

**Me: **Let me fin-

**Annabeth: **HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!

**Me:** What is this? Interrupt Malika day? You're not his boyfriend in this chapter…

**Annabeth:** So, your point?

**Me:** Nevermind… Anyway, back to what I was saying before getting interrupted, _*Shoots a death glare at Percy and Annabeth*_ review and you get a kiss from Percy_, *Percy and Annabeth open mouths*_ DON'T INTERRUPT ME GUYS! _*They close mouths* _only on the cheek, if you are a boy you get a kiss on the cheek from Annabeth.

**Percy and Annabeth's faces:** o.O, -_-.

Review! Sorry for incorrect grammar. And peace out!

~Malika DaughterOfWisdom

Oh

My

Gods

It

Is

A

Button

Why

Don't

You

Press

It

And

See

What

It

Does?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Percabeth Love story

Twists and turns

HI! Thank You All For The Reviews! Keep 'em coming! They inspire me! I am here with Thalia and Nico, how are you guys?

Thalia: Just fine.

Nico: Okay, where are Percy and Annabeth?

Me: At Montauk beach. And *Ahem* **THALICO IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

Nico: Hey! Why us? **I WILL SEND YOU TO TARTARUS IF YOU MAKE IT EMBERRASSING! **

Me: Don't worry, it might get embarrassing, but I control you! Muahahahaha!

Thalia: *Faints*

Nico: *Catches Thalia and sets her down*

Me: AWWWWWW! So cute!

Disclaimer: We don't own PJO!

Me: Thanks Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Welcome. Now…

Me: On with the story. P.S. I wrote things that will shock you. :P

*Thalia wakes up and hears that and grins*

Not literally… *Thalia glares*

Annabeth POV

After we finished watching the concert it was 6 in the evening.

"Hey guys, wanna go to my new apartment for dinner? I got a pizza in the fridge." Juniper asked us.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, when do you start work?" I asked.

"I start on Monday till Friday from 10 until 6 PM. I also have a question for Thalia, what job do you have?"

"I just babysit for Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber's twins, Mary and John. **(A/N: Didn't see that coming did ya? P.S. Justin is 25 and Selena is 22.) **They are only 1, so I get paid a lot of money, or just enough to do everything I want to."

"Aren't they the awesome singers and actress? I love their songs!" Juniper's expression turned from confused to excite in a matter of seconds.

I chuckled at her expression, "Let's go eat, Juniper where's your house?" I asked. "Just upstairs, come on."

**~ OMFG! LOGAN LERMAN MARRIED A CAT! JK, just a line break ~**

After we finished eating, we each said our good nights at 8 and went to our apartments.

When I got back to my apartment I went to living room with the book I was reading, _Eclipse_. I finished the first 2 books, _Twilight _and _New Moon_, already so now I am on the 3rd book. **(A/N: They're awesome books right? I love them! Almost as much as PJO and HOO, and that is a lot. LOVE RICK RIORDAN AND STEPHENIE MEYER AND J.K. ROWLING AND SUZZANNE COLLINS! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THAT!) **Soon, I glanced at the clock and found out it was 10 o'clock.

"Oops." I muttered to myself, I tend to get carried away while reading.

I pushed my pure blonde princess curls out of my face, and kept my book away.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth, changed to my stormy grey pajamas with a snowy owl on the t-shirt and got into my bedroom.

It had pale silver walls and 2 windows, a sky blue desk, a sea blue bedside table, a lamp with a sea green shade, a small dark steely grey wardrobe, and a silver bed with grey sheets.

I got to bed and fell asleep after putting an alarm to wake me up tomorrow, which is Friday, at six AM.

**~ Line ~ You know, Annabeth is like Taylor Swift when she was 18. ~ Break ~ **

My alarm sang one of the songs I like, well the chorus,

_Stay, Stay, Stay By: Taylor Swift_

_**I said, "Stay, stay, stay,**_

_**I've been lovin' you for some time, time, time,**_

_**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad,**_

_**But I think it's best if we both stay.**_

_**Before you, I only-**_

My alarm clock uses songs as alarms.

I turned off the alarm and sat up, stretching and yawning.

I opened the curtains and window, I breathed in fresh air. I looked at the rising sun, the dawn of a new day.

I closed the window and went to do my daily bathroom routines.

When I walked across the street to wake Thalia up, I saw that Juniper already woke her up.

"Good morning, Juniper." I said once I got to Thalia's apartment, I had an extra key and so does Juniper.

"Morning, Annabeth." She replied, then Thalia walked out of the shower looking tired.

"Let's go!" cried Juniper, she had ADHD **(A/N: None of them have dyslexia okay?) **"Where are you going?" I asked Juniper, I was pretty sure she started her job next week.

"Oh, I have a part time job in the mornings to babysit for Taylor Swift's adopted 2 year old daughter, Victoria." To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"How did you get that so fast?" I asked, "I saw an offer go online just after I got to New York, I volunteered right after it was up. I met them and Victoria was such a sweetie and she liked me so Taylor let me have the job." She said excitedly, jumping up and down. Wow, ADHD much?

"That's AWESOME!" me and Thalia yelled at the same time. "You and I babysit in the same neighborhood, and we're only 5 minutes away from Annie's book store if you drive." Thalia said while I glared at her.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie." I told her through gritted teeth. She mock surrendered, grinning.

"OKAY! Now let's go!" said Juniper, interrupting my glaring.

**~ I own PJO and HOO because I am Rick Riordan. Pshh. I wish. Line break ~**

We all got into my half silvery blue, half stormy grey BMW with light green outlines. Thalia, Juniper, and I bought this car last year.

Thalia chose silvery blue because it's the color of Artemis, Thalia was good at archery and hunting, plus she is, like, immune to electricity, no one knows why.

I chose stormy grey because it's the color of my eyes and the color of Athena. I am really wise and really good at planning; I am also good with owls.

Juniper chose green because it's her favorite color and, since she's a nature freak, it's the color of the Earth.

**~ I LOVE FANFICTION! I AM THE WIFE OF PERCY! LOL. Line Break~**

In the car, I turned on the radio and Rihanna's song 'Right Now' started. We started singing softly with the song.

When we got to the neighborhood where Thalia and Juniper babysit, I parked the car near a coffee shop for breakfast since it was only 8 and we don't go to work 'till 9.

We ordered light coffee with cream and some donuts.

We all said our goodbyes after we ate; I drove to my book store and opened it at 9 sharp.

Around 12 o'clock, my friend, Malcom, who also works with me in my book store, came to work with lunch, cheese burgers and fries.

**~ I am… A FREAKY Line BREAK! Nah, Imma -_- WHALE! ~**

When I closed the store, Thalia called me to pick her and Juniper up. See sometimes she just walks home because it's only a 30 minute walk and a 15 minute drive, or takes a cab.

I got in our BMW, driving turning the radio, Taylor Swift's song 'Starlight' started.

I sang softly to the music, and then I saw Juniper standing next to Taylor Swift near her house.

That house was HUGE! A mansion, I turned the volume down to background noise.

I parked my car near them and got out, "Hi, Juniper. Hello, Ms. Swift." I said curtsying to Taylor Swift, since I was wearing a grey sun dress.

"Please, call me Taylor." She politely replied, "What's your name?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

I smiled at her, Juniper waved goodbye to her and got in the passenger seat. I waved goodbye to Taylor and got in the car to get Thalia.

Since, I met Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber already, I gave the usual "Hi", but they and Juniper small talked while I was in the car singing to Selena Gomez's song 'Come and get it'.

**~ WTF!? Another LINE Break!? ~ **

When we finally got home, we all took showers 'cause we were going out for dinner, like most Fridays.

I dressed casually, blue t-shirt and denim shorts. We went to McDonalds and I ordered fish-o-filet burger with salad.

Juniper was a vegetarian; she ordered a large salad and fries.

Thalia got fried chicken, fries and a salad.

We all ordered cokes.

We were just talking when we heard someone familiar called us…

**I know; I'm evil for doing that. :P But, I'll give you a hint it's female. **

…**..**

**Awkward… *Cue laughing* Well R&R and you get cookies, ****(::)****(::), ****Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies to be exact, also the singers stay in New York to live lives, they still write songs they just don't move around and they are all best friends. Thanks For The Reviews! **

_**Now, Honey**_

**PRESS**

**THIS**

**BUTTON**

**OR**

**I**

**WILL**

**THROW **

**YOU**

**INTO**

**TARTARUS,**

**Please!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
